The Birth of Gokhan
by Davidk92
Summary: We all know the story of how Goku attempted to fuse with Gohan, failed, and fused with vegeta and created the warrior, Vegito. But, what if things turned out differently...? One shot, and my first fanfic. Rated T just to be safe.


Gohan cried out in pain as the pink fist of Majin Buu slammed into his face, sending him flying into a mountain. The half-Saiyan rose from the rubble, his body aching all over, grit and filth matted in his short spiky black hair and his normally bright orange martial arts gi now stained a dirty brown in places. He looked up at the relatively untouched Buu, whose head-tentacle was swaying in the breeze.

"Ha, ha, ha! Had enough yet?" taunted the monster, as he straightened his vest. It actually belonged to a young warrior called Gotenks, but Buu gained it when he absorbed Gotenks into his person. Piccolo, the boy's teacher was also absorbed and Buu inherited his sharp facial features and intelligent mind. The only parts of Buu that looked the same were his white baggy trouser's, his black wristbands and boots, his bright pink skin, and belt with a large gold buckle with an "M" on it. Even his tentacle had grown, thanks to Gotenks long hair. With Gotenk's raw power and Piccolo's cunning mind, it seemed all hope was lost. Until…

"Dad!"

"You!"

The pair gazed into the sky as Goku, Gohan's father, descended into the battlefield. He looked similar to Gohan, except his hair was longer and spiked out in all directions. He also had a small earring hanging from his left ear, it's partner grasped tightly in his hand. The pair's amazement was justified, as he had died seven years earlier in the battle with an android called Cell. He had been revived by a deity called the Elder Kai, whom had also given him his earrings, which when worn by two individuals on opposite ears would allow them to fuse permanently into one being of immense power. Goku didn't have time to explain all that though.

"Gohan!" he screamed, "Put this in your right ear!" He hurled the earring at Gohan, who just managed to grab it.

"What's this?" asked the confused sixteen-year-old, staring at it.

"There's no time!" Goku bellowed. Gohan jumped at this, but quickly obeyed. Buu watched, the only thing stopping him from interfering being his confusion at the spectacle, and curiosity to see what they were up to. Imagine his surprise when the two fighter's earrings glowed slightly, and they flew directly at each other. Upon contact, a bright light flashed over the area, forcing Buu to cover his eyes. When he looked back, what he saw dumbfounded him.

A fighter, around Gohan's height, wearing Goku and Gohan's gi with short golden hair which stood directly upwards greeted him. His eyes were a deep greenish-blue, and his face was one of utmost seriousness. Buu had seen this golden-haired power-up before in his fights with Gotenks and Gohan; it was called Super Saiyan, and it never made a difference against him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" demanded the pink monster.

"Hmm…" thought the fused warrior audibly "Goku plus Gohan…I guess you can call me Gokhan." His voice was a combination of his fusee's, as if they were both saying the exact same thing, in the exact same tone, at the exact same time. Buu chuckled at this

"Gokhan? Thank you, I'll be sure to put that on your gravestone!" he exclaimed, before charging at the fusion. Gokhan, however merely sidestepped his attack and elbowed Buu in the back. He followed this by grabbing his tentacle and spinning at an incredible speed, and then hurling Buu into the air. The monster barely had time to react before Gokhan flew after him, knocking down with a powerful kick to the gut. Buu pulled himself from the hole he found himself in, and growled at the fusion. Stem began to pour out of his ears, a common and humorous occurrence that happed when he began to lose his temper.

Buu then grinned, however, and placed two fingers to his forehead. Gokhan recognised this as one of Piccolo's techniques.

"_Special Beam… CANNON!!_" he called out before firing what appeared to be an energy drill at the fusion. However, Buu was horrified when he merely swatted it away with the back of his hand. Gokhan smirked at Buu's face.

"Wanna see a _real _attack?" he offered before extending his hands out to the sides and gathering golden energy into his palms. "_Twin Dragon Shot!_" he cried as he fired them, one after the other right at Buu. The Majin jumped over one, but the other was a direct hit.

Buu floated out of the dust cloud, his body battered and bruised.

"If Piccolo's moves can't beat him..." he muttered to himself "…perhaps Gotenks' can!" With that he inhaled deeply and spewed out five tiny, cartoon-like ghost versions of himself: the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Gotenks' signature move.

"GO GHOSTS!!" ordered Buu. Immediately, all the ghosts flew forward at Gokhan in a Kamikaze dive (hence the name), and collided together before exploding on him. Buu took his chance and fired a Kamehameha, a blue beam of energy which also belonged to Gotenks as well as Goku and Gohan, at the spot were he was. But the beam passed through the dust cloud where he once stood and instead blew up a nearby rock face.

Just as Buu was wondering where he could have went, a mocking voice called out "Hey, Buu!" The pink demon turned and saw Gokhan standing on a nearby rock. "Didn't you know that Goku could teleport with his Instant Transmission?"

By now Buu's patience had reached it's end, and he flew into high the air. He raised one hand into the air and began to gather pink energy. This move was his own, a deadly move called Vanishing Ball, which he planned to destroy Gokhan along with the Earth with. Gokhan made no attempt to stop him as he charged up, so Buu was free to increase the ball's size and power until it was roughly 50 feet in diameter.

"GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" screamed Buu as he hurled the Vanishing Ball directly at Gokhan. The fusion, however began to gather energy of his own, before calling "_Ka-me-ha-me...Ha!!_" and launching a combination of Goku and Gohan's attacks. The beam collided with the energy orb, and began to push it back at Buu.

"No… no! NOOOOOOO!!!" shrieked Buu as the combined energies overwhelmed and destroyed him, incinerating every part of him. As Gokhan lowered his arms, he began to saunter over the battlefield. It was over. Buu was no more. The Earth was safe once again.

Gokhan froze as he suddenly realised something. The fusion was permanent. What would Chi-Chi, his wife/mother think?


End file.
